Countdown
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: Cedric laughed, and Amos laughed too, because he lived to see his little boy smile. :: One. Two. Three. Will you count the days until we say goodbye with me? It's a countdown, love. It has to end somewhere. Happy Father's Day.


_In honor of my old man,_

_Who didn't get a chance to celebrate this day with me._

* * *

One. Two. Three.

Amos watched his son play with the yellow dandelions. It was a sunny day; perfect for any outdoor activity. But for some reason, Cedric went to the flowers and made them bloom. The petals were practically sparking with magic. Amos stood up and sat down with the young boy. Cedric didn't notice, not until his father picked him up and–Oh! His dad's tickling him. Cedric laughed, and Amos laughed too, because he lived to see his little boy smile.

Four. Six. Seven.

Cedric has gotten bigger over the past three years. He's also much more energetic. Amos has to chase him around the entire house daily for at least fifteen minutes before he can sink back to work. He's not complaining; he loves any time he spends with his son. But it's tiring and as a man of the Ministry, he has to be physically and mentally ready for anything. Even if it's only paperwork. Cedric peeks in sometimes and sits on his father's lap, and sometimes that's all Amos can really ask for.

Eight. Nine. Ten.

One more year until Cedric goes to Hogwarts, and already Amos is nervous. Not for the grades; Cedric is brilliant at Charms, good at Transfiguration, and decent enough at Potions so that old Snape won't pick on him. He's getting nerves for his son. What happens if Cedric gets injured? Or scared? Or alone? Amos won't come marching into the school and give his son a good pat in the back, or a hand on his shoulder, or something to hold on to. But Cedric isn't scared at all, and Amos watches and waits for the moment he has to say goodbye.

Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.

Ah, the ages of puberty. Amos can still remember how awkward he felt, especially next to James Potter. Even if the now deceased man was only a first year when he was at his third, it made Amos uncomfortable to even just think of being around popular people. In fact, he counted the years, and it looks like little Harry will be riding the train soon. Hmm. He pushed Cedric with an eager smile on his face and whispered, "You show them good, son. You show them."

Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen.

Cedric has grown to be a handsome young man. Amos has even found out he already has a girlfriend by the name of Cho Chang. She's been at the Diggory residence for a few nights, having dinner and talking about how Cedric has been so nice to her that she can't help but fall in love with him. Cedric blushes and stutters how Cho just had to be herself for him to fall in love with her. Amos watches the Asian girl kiss him on the cheek with a hint of pride and longing. He used to be young like that. But Cedric's becoming a man now, and he found himself a girl to love. Amos watches and he waits, once more, just for that exact instant when he finally has to leave.

Seventeen. Eighteen–oops, _dead_.

It's a windy day. Amos can distinctly feel his hair ruffling. His hand ghosts over the marble stone. That slab that reads:

_Cedric Diggory_

_November 5, 1977 – June 24, 1994_

_"If one remembers to turn on the light, then there will be light in the darkness."_

Originally, they were going to carve Dumbledore's original quote, but it was too long so they refined it. Amos did not like the decision in any way, shape, or form. That man has honored his son by telling the truth, and this is how he repays him? How unworthy and disgusting. Amos values the qualities of honor among all others. Why, if Cedric were here, he would complain and nag until it was done right.

Amos would have smiled, but there was no son for him to smile at. So he counts the days and the numbers until he can finally leave and say goodbye, for perhaps that would be the day he will meet his son again. Or smile again. Or be happy again.

One. Two. Three.

The countdown starts now.

* * *

**Happy Father's Day.**


End file.
